Page Six Again
by Palmer4President
Summary: JackLiz- Liz is not happy that they are back in Page Six. Written for Thoughtsicles Drabble-a-thon at LiveJournal.


**This was written for the Thoughtsicles Drabble-a-thon over at LiveJournal with the prompt "Jack/Liz- power couple." You should check it out! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize. That all belongs to the brilliant Tina Fey.**

Jack's work was interrupted one day, as if often was, by a somewhat flustered Liz Lemon barging into his office on a moment's notice. His equally-as-flustered assistant was right on Liz's heels, muttering a stream of apologies for letting Liz disturb him.

"It's fine, Jonathan," Jack said, waving away his assistant and turning to Liz, who was standing in front of his desk clutching a newspaper and wearing a look that fell somewhere between angry and worried. "What is it, Lemon?"

"We're in Page Six," she said, holding up a copy of _The New York Post_.

"Again, you mean," Jack said pointedly.

"For the last time, I didn't mean that Class A Moron stuff!" Liz exclaimed as she threw up her hands in frustration.

Jack held out a hand to halt her waving. "Relax, Lemon, I know." Liz visibly relaxed a little and Jack sensed that it was safe to pursue her original reason for finding him. "So what is the Page Six emergency now?" Liz, remembering her purpose, held up her copy of _The Post_ again.

"Page Six wrote about us," she said in the same tone of voice that one would report a huge outrage. When Jack said nothing, Liz looked down at the paper and started reading it. "'In some news straight out of 30 Rock, GE's Vice President of East Coast Television Programming, Jack Donaghy, and sketch comedy show _TGS_'s head writer, Liz Lemon, will announce their engagement this week. Watch out television; this new power couple could control things for the next ten years.'" Liz put down the paper on Jack's desk and paused, looking at Jack expectantly. Jack, sensing that he needed to react to this, responded with the only thing he could think of.

"They left out my microwaves," he said. Liz immediately donned her angry badger face.

"What??" she asked incredulously.

"Technically, my title is Vice President of East Coast Television and Microwave Oven Programming. The article made no mention of the microwaves," Jack said simply.

"What? No, come on Jack, that is so not the reaction I was going for," Liz sighed, disappointed at his lack of appropriate reaction. Jack shook his head with a what-more-do-you-want-from-me? look on face.

"And what kind of reaction would that have been?"

"I don't know, maybe being angry that people decided to pry into our private lives like I am," Liz replied sarcastically. "I mean, really, it's none of their business about… us. And 'power couple'? How weird is that?" Jack hesitated as he tried to figure out what to say.

"Lemon, I'm not sure I understand your objection to this," he started. "I would think that, with your historically low self-esteem, being called part of a power couple might raise your self-image and give you more confidence, not make you angry."

"I'm not the 'power' part of the power couple, Jack, I'm just part of the couple," Liz stated, crossing her arms across her chest defiantly.

"In order to be considered a power couple, both parts of the couple have to be considered powerful," Jack told her as if he was explaining that two and two was four.

"But I'm not powerful," Liz stated simply. Jack sighed in exasperation and stood up from his chair.

"Lemon, you're the head writer and creator of one of the fastest growing comedy shows on television," Jack said. He walked around to the front of his desk and sat on the edge of it, looking straight at her skeptical face. "You won an Emmy last year for your writing, not to mention the fact that _TGS_ also stole the show at the Emmys. Now you're engaged to one of New York's most eligible bachelors, and you're going to tell me that you're not powerful?"

Liz glared at Jack over her glasses for a second before shaking her head in defeat. "Whatever. Maybe we are a power couple," Liz conceded. A smug smile danced across Jack's face as he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her to him, closing the gap between them. "But I still don't like people poking around in my life."

"Well, if that article is anything to go by, it looks like you're going to have to get used to it because you will be controlling television for quite a while," Jack informed her. Liz sighed.

"Blerg. I hate it when people pay attention to me," Liz muttered.

"Somehow, I think you'll manage," Jack assured her sincerely. "I think you'll enjoy being half of a power couple. Besides, I have no intention of ceasing to pay attention to you. And I've never heard you complain about any of my attention before," Jack said, grinning mischievously. Liz's cheeks reddened slightly at the innuendo.

"Well, no, I wasn't talking about you," Liz corrected quietly. Jack's smile widened. "You know what I meant," she mumbled. Jack nodded and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead.

"Yes, Liz, I know what you meant," he said reassuringly. "I know everything about you."

"If I wasn't going to marry you, that would be really creepy."

"Well then, it's a good thing you are going to marry me."

"Yeah, it is."

**End.**


End file.
